


Stay With Me

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Q's worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q's POV

“Q...”

“Don't. Don't you dare, 007.” Despite the sharp tone to his voice, Q was mortified by the fact that tears sprang to his eyes involuntarily. He was incredibly grateful that R had had the foresight to clear the room of all extraneous people so that the only witnesses to this were R, M, Tanner and Moneypenny.

It was one of Q's worst nightmares coming true. Bond's mission had gone to hell in a hand basket almost the minute that he had stepped off the plane, approximately ten hours ago now, and it hadn't got any better since then. His husband was stuck in a foreign country, severely wounded and with no chance of escaping by himself. Q knew it was bad if Bond was trying to say goodbye instead of cracking his usual jokes about his talent for resurrection. Not that that made a difference to Q. He had no intention of listening to his mate say goodbye because Q was determined that Bond would be making it back to British soil, if only so that Q could lock him in their house and never let him leave ever again.

“Q, please...”

“James, don't. You're coming home. I won't give up on you. I can't. I love you too bloody much and if you think I'm explaining to Andy where his daddy is, you have another thing coming.” Q ignored the suspiciously wet sob that he heard. “Alec's on his way. Just hold on for me.”

Q ignored the muttered curses and grumbles from M behind him. If M really wanted to haul him in for disciplinary action later, he could. If he really thought Q wouldn't do anything and everything to save his husband, including sending in another double-0, then he was going down in Q's estimation.

“Q, I'm not going...”

“I don't want to hear any defeatist talk from you so shut up and concentrate on not dying until Alec gets there.”

“Yes Sir.”

Q couldn't listen to that, couldn't stand to hear Bond talk in such a defeatist, fatalistic manner. He knew that things like this happened all the time in this line of work – it was inevitable – and he had been on the other end of the comms enough times when agents had died. Hell, he'd been on the other end of the comms several times when Bond had been shot and he'd managed to hold it together but this? This was different. He knew that his husband had always envisaged leaving MI6 in a body bag but that had changed in the last few years. He had something to come home to now; a husband, a pup, a pack. Bond might love the job but Q knew for a fact that he loved them more. Pressing a hand to his stomach and the pup that Q suspected was growing there, Q flipped open another comms line, fully aware that what he had done could get him into serious trouble with M.

“Alec? How are you doing? What's your ETA?”

“Q? A bit of trouble getting through. For some reason they don't seem to want me here. I should be with him in 30.”

“Shit.” Thirty minutes could very well be too late. “Okay, do your best. I'll do my utmost to ease your path from here. Bring him home Alec.”

“Will do, Q.”

Keeping the comms open so that he could hear if anything happened, Q turned his attention back to the myriad of screens open in front of him, data streaming across them, and cracked his fingers before setting to work with a vengeance. He had a few tricks up his sleeve still that could help Alec get there a bit quicker.

007 was going to come home alive, even if it meant that Q had to destroy the whole world to ensure that it happened.


	2. Bond's POV

Funny how, considering that he had always expected to die on a mission (hopefully) in a blaze of glory, now that the moment was here Bond wasn't ready for it. Not in the slightest.

The mission had gone to hell practically the moment that Bond had stepped off the plane and Bond had been running and fighting for his life ever since. Even now, Bond didn't truly know what had happened, whether the information was wrong or if the contact had been compromised, but he did know that the whole thing was FUBAR. In all likelihood, it was the latter as wrong information hadn't really happened since Q had taken over. Speaking of Q, Bond had practically obliterated the mini arsenal that his mate had armed him with.

More than ever he was appreciating Q's inventions. He'd already used the garotte in his belt, the darts in his tie-clip and his rigged Omega watch. The two knives that he usually kept on him were still buried in bodies somewhere and the only things that he had left were one clip of bullets for his PPK and his earpiece. Considering that he had been running and fighting for the last eight hours, not to mention that he was slowly but steadily bleeding from several bullet wounds, Bond knew that his time was running out. He had no intention of dying without talking to Q, even though he had the feeling that Q would refuse to listen to him.

He had reconciled himself to the fact that he would be leaving MI6 in a body bag a long time ago, back when he was still a fairly new double-0. In fact, he had long thought that it would be the only way that he would ever retire from the field. Then again, if you'd asked him if he could ever envisage himself mated with a pup he would have said no. Funny how things changed. Now, the last thing that he wanted was to leave both his husband and their son.

Tapping his earpiece on, he mentally prepared himself for the conversation that they needed to have.

“Q...”

“Don't. Don't you dare, 007.”

Despite the sharp tone to Q's voice, knowing his husband as well as he did, Bond could hear the slight quaver to Q's tone. Q had been on the other end of the comms enough times during missions, had heard agents die before. Hell, he'd been on the other end of the earpiece when Bond had been shot before but this was different. Fumbling in one of the pockets of his suit and pulling out the photo that he kept there. One of his absolute favourites. The Bond that had first gained double-0 status would have mocked him for his sentimentality, said that attachments were a weakness but Bond knew the truth; that they only made him stronger.

“Q, please...”

“James, don't. You're coming home. I won't give up on you. I can't. I love you too bloody much and if you think I'm explaining to Andy where his daddy is, you have another thing coming.”

Bond couldn't hold back the sob that ripped itself from his throat, bloody fingers lightly tracing the photo in his hands, seeing the smiling faces of both his husband and his son. He didn't want to put Q through that, didn't want to put Andy through that, but unfortunately he couldn't see how he was going to be able to avoid it.

“Alec's on his way. Just hold on for me.”

That told Bond everything. If Q had broken protocol and diverted Alec from his current mission then he was worried, seriously worried. M would certainly raise hell about it. The problem was, last thing that Bond had heard, Alec was somewhere in Bulgaria and who knew how long it would take him to reach Bond. Bond had the feeling that he didn't have enough time...

“Q, I'm not going...” Bond made one last attempt to make sure that Q knew just how much Bond loved him only to be shot down immediately.

“I don't want to hear any defeatist talk from you so shut up and concentrate on not dying until Alec gets there.”

“Yes Sir.”

Bond tried to make his words sound cheeky, fumbling to mute his end of the comms before he coughed wetly. Bringing his hand up, he saw the streaks of red and knew that unless Alec got there incredibly quickly, he'd lost his chance to say a final farewell to Q.

(~*~)

“Mmmph!” Bond startled awake from the doze that he'd fallen into as a result of both blood loss and exhaustion to find a hand over his mouth and a familiar scarred face staring down at him.

“You still with me brother?”

“I'm with you, Alec. Just.”

“Thank fuck for that. Come on, up you come, let's get you out of here. Your husband has been raising merry hell to get me here, to get you back.”

Bond stumbled to his feet with Alec's help, grateful for the supporting arm that helped keep him steady, noticing Alec flick on his earpiece.

“Q, I've got him. I'm bringing him home."

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer, you can comment on LJ [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/220908.html)


End file.
